


Soarta

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Camping, Dreams, F/M, Hiking, Near Death, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Stevie goes hiking in the Romanian mountains, following vivid dreams during her vacation. An accident leaving her near death changes things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't butcher the Romanian too terribly.

The sun hung low in the Romanian sky. The night creatures began to wake and sound their call. Stevie glanced at her watch then stood and stretched. She’d taken a break on this rocky outcropping to catch her breath and rest her legs.  
The hike had been an unexpected turn of events. Spurred on by a dream. The same dream she’d been having since her plane landed in Bucharest. She’d come as prepared as one could on a last minute hike into the mountains. Sometimes the weight of the pack made her feel like she’d over packed it.  
Stevie adjusted the pack on her shoulders and set off higher up the mountain. The map she had showed a clearing not too much farther from where she was. She’d stop there for the night then hopefully tomorrow she’d find the castle in her dreams.  
She broke the clearing shortly before sunset, which gave her just enough time to gather wood for a small fire and four long thick branches for a makeshift shelter. The fire gave her enough light as the woods began to darken and the night creatures grew louder. She should have been scared or at the very least on edge, alone in the Romanian mountain wilderness. Yet, she felt a bubble of calm surrounding her.  
She hummed to herself as she pounded the thick branches into the dirt with the flat side of the hatchet. She used the extra blanket she’d packed as a roof then shook out her bed roll. The stars overhead twinkled in the darkening night sky. She’d never known such peace…except for in the dream she’d been having.  
In it, she’d hiked through the mountains to a sprawling castle hidden in the woods. It wasn’t Dracula’s castle. No, this one was much darker, yet nearly as alluring. It gave her a feeling of home, despite the chilling darkness. In the dream, someone waited for her. She couldn’t see his face but he felt safe and protective.  
Rustling just out of the light drew her back to reality. The first fingers of fear and trepidation seeped through her. “He-hello?” She waited for an answer. “Is someone there?” No answer again. She wrapped her hand around the handle of the hatchet and began to rise. A rabbit bounded into the firelight. Its black eyes regarded her curiously then it hopped off into the darkness again. And on that note, she decided it was time to try to get some rest.  
It wasn’t long before she fell into a dream-filled sleep. The same dream as before took hold only there was more color and detail. She could vividly see the castle. Vines and greenery attempted to reclaim the castle for the mountains. Some windows let it in, others were stalwart against it. Inside, it was sumptuous and elegant. Warm fire and candle light let her see the antique furnishings and tapestries, treasures and art.  
Strong arms wrapped around her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. It smelled sweet. His lips touched her pulse then smiled against her flesh when it jumped. She laid her arm over his and leaned back into him.  
“Bine ai venit acasa, dragostea mea.” His lips brushed her earlobe then he urged her to turn in his arms. “Mi-a fost dor de tine.” She couldn’t see his face even though she looked right at him. His lips brushed over hers then along her jaw and back to her neck. She felt the prick before darkness and pleasure swept over her.

Sebastian had felt her as soon as her plane landed. He began sending the dreams to summon her. He’d waited so very long for her. In the dreams, he guided her safely through the wilderness to his castle. When the sun set, he couldn’t keep himself from her. He watched her from the darkness as she built her fire and her shelter. Her beauty took his breath away. She possessed a sensuality and grace that illustrated itself in every motion.  
He hadn’t intended her to hear or see him. Perhaps it was his distraction that led to his carelessness. She heard him move. Her voice rang out in the silence. The spike of her fear drove straight through him. He needed her calm or he would ruin his chance. He shape-shifted into the most harmless creature he could think of.  
She was surprised by his odd behavior as the rabbit, but her fear was gone. He could feel her in his mind as she dreamed while he hunted. She would be within his grasp soon. Soon.

Stevie woke to the chill of the morning air. Her fire had died down to embers. She pulled the roof blanket down and wrapped herself in it, dozing as she warmed up. She hoped to make the castle today, assuming it was really a castle. For all she knew, she could be getting herself lost. Would the hotel contact the authorities if she did not return for her belongings? How long would that be? She could die out here before anyone even knew she was in trouble.  
“Well that was counterproductive, Miss Mary fucking Sunshine.” She shook her head at herself. She made sure her fire was completely out then packed up her bed roll. A quick brush of her teeth and hair after eating an energy bar and she was off. According to the map, she’d reach the castle by nightfall.  
The sun splintered through the trees as she moved higher up the mountain. She found herself losing her focus to her thoughts. Had this been wise? No, especially coming out here by herself and not knowing the area. But she had to see if this castle was real. If he was real. Maybe he was a reclusive aristocrat. Or a rich hermit. Or a psycho in an abandoned castle. She sighed.  
About mid-day, she crested the ridge and nearly stopped breathing. There it was. It was real! Nestled into the side of the mountain was the dark castle from her dreams. It looked like parts of it were carved into the very rock. Her excitement sped her descent down the rock face of the mountain. She’d been right! About the castle at least. There was still the question of his existence.  
Her foot skidded on loose rock. She dug her knee into the wall to stop her slide. The skin scraped from her knee. She grabbed what rocks she could reach as she felt herself begin to fall. Her sigh of relief was short lived though. The rock broke from itself. She grunted in surprise but couldn’t recover. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Her side bounced off a rock, knocking the wind out of her. She struck several more outcroppings in her tumble down the rock face before she hit the ledge that connected to the access bridge to the castle. Her head hit hard, knocking her unconscious.

The sun dropped below the horizon, plunging the valley into darkness. The night creatures awoke and began their prowl. Her unconscious prone body made for easy prey. Sebastian awoke as well. He could feel her close which made his heart soar. Yet, he grew anxious and concerned as he felt great pain around her.  
He shot out of the bed, not bothering with clothes. His bare feet slapped on the stone as he ran across the bridge. He could see her lying still on the ground ahead of him. He could also make out the shapes of wolves creeping closer, drawn to the scent of her blood. He felt the need for blood, her blood, like an ache in his fangs, in his belly, a fire in his veins.  
“Stevanja. Stevanja, answer me.” She whimpered in pain but made no effort to regain consciousness. He scooped her up and held her tightly against his chest. She bled from a wound on her knee and a nasty looking gash on her head. His nostrils flared as the scent tempted him. The wolves howled behind him.  
Once inside, he pulled on a pair of loose lounge pants and carried her to an opulent guest room. He took great care in bathing her and cleaning and dressing her wounds. He laid her gently in the bed and covered her nude form. Her dark hair lay against the pillows like a dark halo around her. Her lovely face screwed up in pain.  
Sebastian knew she needed something for the pain, something to help her heal. All he had was his own preternatural blood. “Stevanja, I hope you will forgive me. This is my fault. And giving you my blood is the least I can do.” His thumb caressed her pouty bottom lip. He bit down hard on his tongue, filling his mouth with blood. Her eyes fluttered but did not open as he leaned down and kissed her, opening her mouth with his and letting his blood seep into her with his kiss.  
He couldn’t be sure if it was simply her or his vampiric nature, but sight of her blood stained lips aroused long dormant parts of him. He waited for the color to return to her cheeks and the grimace of pain to smooth from her face before he left her side. His passions were woke, red hot and aching. Pity the poor soul who found himself on the end of Sebastian’s fang this night.

Stevie gasped awake. Her eyes widened as she attempted to process all the stimuli rushing through her brain. The dim light in the room seemed almost as bright as mid-day sun. Colors were more rich and clear. She could hear the night creatures outside the castle as clearly as if they were in the room with her. And the smells, soot from the candles and the scent of the paraffin, earth and dust, as well as man. She drew in a lungful and scented the most delicious cooking meat. Her mouth watered.  
The satin sheets felt luxurious against her bare skin. She rolled over, touching every inch of her skin to the satin. It was almost erotic this feeling. She became so overwhelmed by it. Her nipples pulled tight which added another layer to the sensation. She finally heard the soft piano drifting up from somewhere within the castle.  
Her clothes were neatly folded next to her backpack. She had a momentary thought to wonder where she was and how she’d gotten there. Perhaps I am dead, she thought. My head bashed against the rocks in some Romanian mountain valley. Surely that is it and I am in Heaven. Dressing would take too long. She wrapped the sheet about her and set off to find the source of the piano…and that scrumptious smelling meat. Her stomach growled. Protein and energy bars were not enough to subsist on.  
The cream satin sheet rustled along the floor as she glided through the stone corridors. This must be the castle from my dreams, she thought. Confirmation came in the very parlor that she’d dreamt of the night before. The piano stopped as she stepped into the room. She smelled him a moment before his arm wrapped around her waist.  
“Stevanja.” He lips touched her pulse and made it jump.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am Sebastian.” His words were murmured against her skin and so soft. He drew in a deep breath of her. She shivered at the sound.  
“What have you done to me?”  
“You fell. You were in great pain. I gave you my blood to heal you.”  
She smirked even as she leaned back into him. His arm tightened around her and his kisses moved up behind her ear. “A vampire in the Romanian mountains. Cliché much?”  
He chuckled. “I know.” His hand flexed on her side. “You are not afraid.”  
“You led me here, why would I be? You saved my life. You healed me. If you wanted to hurt me, you could have easily done so before now.”  
“You are right. I could have.”  
“Which makes me wonder why I am here.”  
“Because this is your home. Do you not feel it?” He turned her in his arms. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in pleasant surprise. He was quite handsome. Dark hair, blue eyes, strong jaw, wide mouth and luscious lips. “I felt you the moment you landed. I’ve been calling to you.”  
“The dreams.”  
“Yes, try to remember. You have been here before. In another life.” He couldn’t help himself as he dove forward and took her lips. She tasted of his blood, still. His hot, eager kisses left her mouth to visit her neck. He groaned as he scraped his teeth and fangs over her delicate, rapid pulse. She gasped and melted against him. “Rememora, comoara mea.” His kisses moved to her collarbone. “Aminteste-ti de mine. Aminteste-ti de noi, Stevanja.”  
Stevie’s heightened senses had her reeling from each touch of his lips. Every sound he made aroused her more. She could feel him growing hard through the sheet. “I don’t understand.”  
He lifted her up and carried her over to the piano. Sebastian set her down hard on the gleaming, polished surface. “Rememora, comoara mea.” His kisses were demanding and overwhelming, leaving her gasping as they left her mouth to travel down to her bare breasts. She realized belatedly that the sheet was left on the floor.  
His teeth and tongue laved and scraped the mounds of her breasts. His brilliant blue eyes flashed silver at the heady scent of her blood. Her arousal perfumed the air. “Sebastian, please.” Please what? Stop? Give her more? Explain? Yes, all those.  
“Remember, my love.” His mouth jumped down her thighs, placing biting kisses as me moved closer to her center. She finally gained some sense about her and stopped his head at her apex with a shout and both hands.  
“Please stop, I need a moment. I need to think. I…” He looked up at her with a perplexed smile. She slid off the piano and walked to the nearest window. The sky was dark, but clear. The moon shone bright and the stars twinkled. It was all too perfect. She had to be dreaming. She was in a coma at the bottom of the rock face.  
She looked up at his reflection in the glass. His eyes were hopeful yet sad. He chewed his bottom lip. He rested his hands on her shoulders. “You may leave if you want. I will not harm you or keep you against your will.” It hurt him to say it but he said it and meant it. Their eyes met in their reflections.  
Stevie thought of what she had back home. And of what she could have here. His palms skimmed down her arms. He closed the distance between them and rested his head against hers. He closed his eyes and waited. She looked at his angelic face. She’d never seen a man more handsome. His features were sweet yet strong.  
“Help me.” His eyes slowly opened. Her pulse tripped. “Help me remember, Sebastian.” He turned her in his arms. His kisses were rapid, hot, demanding. His lips murmured words she couldn’t understand in Romanian against her skin like a spell. Was he telling her how they met? Their fairy tale dream of vampiric love in another life?  
If Stevanja was anything like her former self, their passion would kindle bright hot. She would remember love nights of lovemaking and blood drinking. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her effortlessly all the way to the master bedroom. She didn’t have a chance to feel awkward because his lips murmured their stories against her flesh. His hands roamed her back and ass and thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She searched his face, trying desperately to remember him, her fingers combing through his hair. His eyes pleaded with her to do the same.  
Sebastian laid her on the huge bed. It was impossibly huge, disproportionately huge. It lent to the dream like quality of the moment. She scooted back to nearly the center of the bed, leaving him at the edge. She propped her upper body to watch him shed the silk pajama top. The firelight flickered off his chiseled abdomen and chest. She licked her lips as his hands dropped to the drawstring silk pants. They were already distorted by his throbbing erection held captive within them. He simply pulled the tie and let them fall with gravity. The breath he held in his lungs escaped him as the silk caressed over his cock as it went.  
His upper lip vibrated with growl he emitted as he climbed onto their once marriage bed and crawled toward her. Her knees fell open as he grew closer. Her pulse ratcheted up the closer he got to her and the more predatory he became. Her heart dropped into her belly and she rolled and began to crawl away.  
Sebastian moved faster than the blink of her eye. His arm was a vise around her waist. His aching cock pressed its length against her engorged pussy lips. “You smell like prey.” He buried his face in her throat, rocking against her as he took a lungful of her scent. “You smell like sex. And blood.” His thick hand brushed her hair from her face and the side of her neck so he could smell her more. His biting kisses grew bruising as he became more excited. “I wanna fucking tear you apart.” His fang sliced her ear lobe shallowly. He licked the drop of blood that formed, causing him to shudder.  
Stevie shuddered hard in response. “God yes, Sebastian.” He used the hand in her hair to bend her forward. It glided up her back then between their bodies to tease her slit.  
“You’re so wet, comoara mea.” He deftly lined himself up blindly, keeping their bodies close together. Then his hips surged forward and they were wedded. Stevie cried out into the duvet, her hands fisting in the covers. He spoke filthy things in breathless Romanian as he stroked hard and deep into her. He laid his palm flat against her lower back and pushed down slightly, feeling himself go deeper.  
Stevie pushed up onto her hands. She slammed her body back to meet his thrusts. His sharp nails bit into her hips, perfuming the room with her blood. His eyes flashed open, almost glowing silver. She looked over her shoulder at him then reached back to grab his wrist at her hip. His mouth fell open, his fangs glinting in the fire light.  
Sebastian reached for her. Their bodies didn’t stop pushing against each other as she leaned up and back against him. His rough hand turned her to face him so he could kiss her then jerked her head aside, exposing her neck to him. He struck forward like a viper, sinking his fangs deep. The pain lasted longer than she expected. She opened her mouth to scream and the pleasure swamped her, making her scream for other reasons.  
Sebastian’s lips and tongue worked the pair of puncture wounds, filling his mouth with her sweet copper pennies. When he’d glutted himself on her, he healed her wounds. Stevie rode wave after wave of her orgasm. Her body shuddered. In the mix of pain and pleasure, she remembered…

The castle was as quiet as tomb. For now. But not for much longer. Reclusive millionaire, Sebastian Stan announced his impending nuptials to Stevanja, American transplant and longtime significant other. There would be much celebration…and much blood.


End file.
